Un premier bisou magique au goût salé
by Troublant
Summary: Lorsque Gon partit affronter celle qui avait tuée Kaito, Kirua avait sentit son ventre se serrer. Puis se tordre lorsqu'il le vit, à terre...allongé, immobile. Il se jura alors de le sauver coûte que coûte par n'importe quel moyen...


**Note de l'autrice:** **Écrit à l'occasion de la 101e nuit du forum francophone sur le thème de papillon et bisou. Un thème par heure. J'ai un peu dépassé.**

 ** **Je préviens qu'il faut avoir vu l'anime en entier car il y a un peu de spoil.****

 **Mais en vrai, plus que les thèmes, c'est Maliae de son autre nom lasurvolte, qui m'a poussé à écrire sur ce couple :) Alors voilà, je dédie cette fic à toi, toi qui en demande du Kirugon :)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous toutes :)**

* * *

 **Un premier bisou magique au goût salé**

 _-Des papillons? interrogea Gon._

 _-Oui, des papillons. Quand on est avec la personne qu'on aime, dont on est amoureux, on sent quelque chose de dérangent mais en même temps agréable dans le ventre, c'est difficile à décrire, c'est comme...avoir des papillons, sourit Pamu, plus assurée, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, dans la boutique._

Kirua courrait. Vite. Qu'il était lent. Qu'il perdait trop de temps.

Gon. Cet abruti. Qu'avait-il fait? Cette lumière qu'il avait vu dans le ciel. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Craignant de voir sa peur la plus terrible se réaliser. Maintenant qu'il ressentait ses tripes se tordre d'angoisse. Quelque chose de désagréable dans son ventre naissait. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais pu connaître la terreur impuissante. Celle qui laissait un être humain figé de désespoir. Ne pouvant rien faire si ce n'était que de regarder. L'horreur sous ses yeux.

Non. Jamais.

Il protégerait Gon. Même s'il devra se battre contre ce dernier.

 _Ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début_ , soufflait son angoisse, poignardant ses entrailles.

Il avait eu des désirs, d'être libéré de sa famille. De partir loin d'ici. Car il était comme dans un étau glacial. Suffoquant. Étouffant. Alors qu'il tuait. Alors que le sang se glissait sur son visage. Tombant. Jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le goûtant. Inhalant ce goût de fer putride. Et l'expression extatique d'Irumi. Il adorait le voir massacrer. Dans le sang. Il lui murmurait que cela se mariait si bien avec son teint. Si pâle.

Mais lui, il ne voulait pas de ce maquillage âcre de ce rouge ocre. Non. Lui, préférait le maquillage vert.

Cela allait mieux à son teint. Et personne ne lui dirait le contraire. Lui ce qu'il désirait, c'était la lumière de Gon se mélangeant à la sienne. Même s'il était un assassin. Même s'il était un monstre. Il voulait quand même Gon. Car ce dernier l'avait accepté. Depuis qu'il l'avait sorti de sa cage à son manoir. Non. Bien avant. Depuis la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Même s'il l'avait trouvé trop joyeux. Trop enthousiaste. Pour tout.

Mais maintenant, il regrettait cette pensée éparse qu'il avait eu ce jour-là. Il voulait que la joie illumine à nouveau les traits de Gon. Qu'il l'embarque dans de nouvelles aventures. Découvrant encore plus le monde. Qu'il soit à ses côtés.

Alors il courrait. Pour le rattraper. Lui dire qu'il était stupide. Lui dire qu'il aurait dû ne pas le laisser. L'engueuler. Lui dire qu'il avait envie de retrouver sa bouille heureuse. Et son sourire qui lui faisait de drôle de chose à son corps. Qui alimentait un organe qui ne battait que faiblement, auparavant. Mais cela, il ne lui dirait jamais.

Jamais il ne lui soufflerait que ses longs cheveux noir hérissés aux reflets émeraudes lui avait donné envie de porter du vert. Projet qu'il avait vite abandonné. Trouvant que cette couleur ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Gon. Mais cela, il ne lui dirait jamais.

Alors il sprintait. S'aidant des branches. Pour se propulser. Pour aller plus vite. Pour le rejoindre. Il se jetterait sur lui. A terre, il le serrerait. Et il le bafferait. Car il le méritait. Pour le laisser de côté. Pour le laisser espérer qu'ils seront toujours ensembles. Car il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser.

Jamais il ne lui murmurait que son ventre se tordait d'anxiété lorsqu'il n'était pas dans les parages. Mais qu'il était troublé aussi lorsqu'il était proche de lui. Avec sa tendance à foncer, tête baissée, lorsqu'il avait une envie. Il lui enviait cela. Lui, il aimerait l'envelopper dans ses bras. Lui dire...qu'il était l'être le plus précieux. Celui qui faisait trembler son cœur. Celui qui remettait son univers en place tout en le mettant à l'envers. Que son côté malicieux serrait son ventre. Mais de manière agréable. Priant pour que cela cesse. Priant pour que cela continue. Dans un cercle vicieux car il en voulait toujours plus. Plus de sourire. Plus de yeux qui s'illuminent. Plus de tout. Mais cela, il ne lui dirait jamais.

A la place, il ferait tout pour le garder auprès de lui. Car il était égoïste, lui aussi. Il ne respectait pas la décision de Gon.

Il enjamba un dernier buisson. Bientôt. Il serait près de lui.

Il le sentait.

Il couru. Vers la lumière qui perçait à travers les arbres. Vite.

Il y était presque.

Enfin.

Il déboucha sur une clairière. Sa main en visière, il s'immobilisa. Essoufflé, il balaya l'étendue d'herbe du regard. Pas assez vert. Pas le même que son Gon.

La sueur dégoulina de ses cheveux plaqués sur son crâne. Glissant. Le long de son visage. Dessinant l'arrête de son nez. S'arrêtant un instant sur sa lèvre supérieur. Puis descendit sur son menton, mouillant ses lèvres d'un goût salé.

Le même goût qui parsèmera son corps, lorsqu'il aurait comprit.

Inéluctablement, la goutte tomba sur le sol boueux au même moment que son regard se posa sur la forme abandonnée dans les hautes herbes.

Et le temps se suspendit. Sans qu'aucun bruit ne le brise.

Puis, Kirua bougea. Un pas devant l'autre. Les yeux grands ouvert. Ses poings qui attrapèrent nerveusement ses poches dans un geste compulsif.

 _Allez. Plus vite, Kirua. Tu avances trop lentement. Mets un pied devant l'autre. Allez. Plus vite._

Et ses genoux se plissèrent, amorçant un dernier sprint, effréné. Perdu. Dans le silence de la forêt respectueuse.

Et de cette sensation désagréable qui torturait son ventre. Qu'il détestait. Il ne voulait pas avoir raison. Il voulait avoir tort. Il voulait que Gon aille bien. Il espérait. Il désirait. Il souhaitait. Il ne pouvait pas. Non. Pas comme ça.

Pas...

 _Allez. Tu devrais déjà à être ses côté ._

Et il y arriva. Il s'affala à genoux. A ses côtés. Sa main trembla alors qu'elle se leva. Touchant. Son front.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais Gon allongé comme ça. Cela ne te ressemble pas. C'est quoi ces cheveux que tu as. Pourquoi ils sont si long? Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?_

 _Gon...Oh. Qu'as-tu fait pour pouvoir...Te battre. Tout seul. Alors que je n'étais pas là._

Sa main se posa fortement sur le front de Gon. Alors qu'inéluctablement, le goût salé se rependit en lui. Partout. Ne pouvant sortir. La gorge noué.

Il se releva. Gon dans ses bras.

Plus lourd qu'il n'aurait dû l'être.

Plus de chevelure, qui le recouvrait telle une couverture, qu'il n'aurait dû avoir.

Plus âge qu'il n'aurait dû l'être.

Il avança. Aveugle à son entourage. Ouvrant la bouche comme un automate à ceux qui virent lui poser des questions. Sur Gon.

 _Non. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé._

 _Car il n'était pas là._

Une main le retint. Qui. Cela n'avait d'importance. Peut-être à cause de son regard vide, on avait voulu le retenir.

Mais il ne laisserait personne faire barrage entre lui et Gon.

Rien ni personne.

 **OoOoOo**

Gon était allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital, la mine blafarde. Des tubes branchés sortaient de partout. Tout autour de lui, des machines le maintenant en vie.

A peine.

Kirua était assis, sur une des chaises éparpillées près de Gon. Il veillait sur lui depuis des heures, ne se lassant pas. Espérant voir le moindre signe de vitalité en lui. Quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Le médecin qui disait que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce cas. Que c'était la chose la plus terrible qu'il n'ai jamais vu arrivé à un garçon de 12 ans en une seule nuit. Perdre des années de sa vie en une seule nuit pour avoir plus de forces. Pour se battre contre celle qui avait tué Kaito. Celle qui l'avait blessé.

Il voulait lui dire qu'il était de nouveau là. En quelque sorte. En cette petite fille qui grandissait vite et avait les souvenirs de Kaito.

Il serra la main. Trop grande. Trop maigre. Dans les siennes plus petites.

-Jeune homme, je suis désolée, mais les visites sont terminés. Le patient a besoin de repos.

Si personne ne pouvait le sauver, il trouverait une solution lui-même.

Kirua se leva comme un automate. Obéissant. Comme un pantin. Ne protestant même pas.

Il ne devait pas faire d'esclandre. Mais laisser Gon se reposer...

Alors qu'il se reposait de trop.

Il devait le réveiller.

-Juste une minute, s'il vous plait.

Il sentit que sa requête avait été accepté lorsqu'il vit la lumière du couloir s'estomper. Les laissant tous les deux à nouveau dans la pénombre. Il caressa les cheveux de Gon.

Les prenant.

Les traînant.

Jusqu'à atteindre son but lorsque le vent lui fouetta le visage. Il les coinça. S'en fichant de la solidité.

Il ferma les yeux avant de sortir de la chambre. L'infirmière était toujours là, semblant l'attendre pour lui parler:

-Jeune homme, ne vous inquiétez pas, au moindre signe, on vous appelle, vous pouvez rester dans la salle d'attente avec vos amis.

Il ne répondit pas. N'en prenant même pas la peine. Et traversa les nombreux couloirs de l'hôpital.

Il sentit qu'on l'appelait mais il ne se retourna pas.

C'était lorsqu'il sentit le froid lui gifler les joues qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était dehors.

Il leva la tête. Un croissant de lune les éclairait faiblement, à moitié caché par les nuages.

Il marcha, silencieux. Contournant l'hôpital, longeant les murs. Jusqu'à s'arrêter. Pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qu'il était arrivé. Il se tourna face au mur. Il avait vu juste. Jamais il ne se tromperait sur où se trouverait Gon.

Sa main se leva, empoigna les cheveux. Qu'il détestait. Car c'était le signe de ce qu'avait perdu son abruti de Gon. Mais qui l'aurait crû que ces cheveux qui l'avait éloigné de Gon, le rapprocherait de lui.

Il inspira. Puis une lueur déterminé dans son regard, il agrippa aux cheveux et grimpa. Enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre qu'il avait laissé entrouverte et y entra. Dans la pénombre, l'infirmière n'aurait rien pu voir si elle avait été présente.

Il s'avança vers le lit.

 _T'es un abruti Gon. Et moi, je le suis aussi._

Il se glissa aux côtés de Gon, serrant son ami dans ses bras. Arrivant à l'entourer. Même s'il était plus grand que lui. Car il était devenu si maigre. Il paraissait si fragile dans ses bras. Comme s'il allait disparaître à tout instant. Alors il l'enveloppait de plus en plus fort comme pour le retenir.

Geste qu'il n'aurait pas osé si Gon était réveillé. Mais geste qu'il faisait dans l'espoir que Gon se réveille.

Comme si ses bras pourraient avoir le pouvoir de sauver Gon.

 _Stupide._

Mais... Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Un souvenir étrange venait de le revenir.

Et si... Non, il n'y croyait pas.

 _-Oh tu lis quoi, Pamu? demanda Gon en souriant._

 _Ils étaient assis tous les trois. Gon et Pamu sur le canapé. Et Kirua plus loin sur un fauteuil. Se reposant pour un temps. Le temps de chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin.  
_

 _Pamu rougissait, bégayant, incapable de parler.  
_

 _Kirua leva à peine les yeux vers ce spectacle affligeant._

 _-Ri...Rien...C'est...c'est bê...bête..._

 _Gon insista:_

 _-Mais si c'est quoi? Rien de ce qu'on aime ne pourrait être bête, Kirua aime bien les trucs mignons._

 _Kirua releva la tête, soudain intéressé par la conversation._

 _-Pardon? Gon, ce n'est pas moi qui me pâmait devant les peluches de-_

 _Gon fit une moue boudeuse, interrompant Kirua:_

 _-Mais elles te ressemblaient, ces peluches d'ours polaire. Cela t'allait si bien._

 _Kirua ouvrit la bouche pour protester, surement pour dévoiler à son tour les pêchés mignon de Gon mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps:_

 _-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lis Pamu?_

 _Elle rougit. Encore. Elle avait beau avoir l'air sinistre. Avec son visage qu'elle cachait derrière de long rideaux de cheveux noir ondulés depuis qu'on lui avait dit qu'il était horrible._

 _Mais elle était en réalité très timide, ne pouvant faire de mal à personne._

 _Comme Gon, en fait, l'innocence même, songea Kirua, un brin blasé. _Bien qu'elle avait vingt-deux ans, beaucoup plus âgée que Gon.__

 _-Je...C'est une histoire...un conte...où une princesse subit une malédiction... Où elle devrait être morte à ses 16 ans...Mais..._

 _-Ah c'est une histoire triste, s'étonna Gon._

 _-Non...Non. Elle est joyeuse, vraiment, contredit Pamu qui sembla prendre de l'assurance à mesure qu'elle racontait, les yeux scintillant contrastant avec son apparence ténébreuse, elle est maudite mais les bonnes fées firent le souhait qu'au lieu de mourir, elle dorme jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit libéré par un homme amoureux d'elle, un prince charmant et qui qui..._

 _Elle sembla perdre ses mots._

 _-Qui quoi? demanda Gon, attentif._

 _-Qui lui donnerait un baiser, murmura à très grande vitesse Pamu._

 _-Quoi? répéta Gon, il fait quoi?  
_

 _-Il l'embra-...Em..._

 _Pamu ne put dire un mot de plus._

 _Elle rougissait tellement qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes, jugea Kirua en levant les yeux au ciel._

 _Il eut pitié._

 _-Embrasse, Gon._

 _-Quoi? répéta encore une fois Gon, embrasse?_

 _Kirua ouvrit grand les yeux. Il connaissait bien l'existence de ce mot, non?_

 _Non..._

 _-Un bisou, si tu veux! s'exaspéra Kirua._

 _-Ohhhh, s'exclama Gon._

 _-Un bisou sur les lèvres, c'est un baiser, c'est embrasser.  
_

 _-Ah d'accords, réfléchit Gon, oh c'est un bisou qui soigne, c'est un bisou magique. Elle est bien cette histoire. Elle est pas bête, ton histoire Pamu._

 _Les yeux de Pamu étincelèrent de joie._

 _Gon s'approcha soudain d'elle. Et lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue._

 _-Voilà, tu n'as plus à être triste, Pamu. Moi, je t'aime bien. Et maintenant, tu es guérie._

 _Il sourit._

 _Pamu resta figé. Choquée._

 _-Kirua, tu viens faire un bisou à Pamu? Comme cela, elle sera guérie plus vite!  
_

 _Kirua était choqué devant l'acte spontané de Gon..._

 _Le visage soudain obscurcit, il détourna son attention d'eux._

 _-J'aime pas les bisous, grommela Kirua pour toute réponse avant de murmurer, en plus tu es bête Gon, un baiser que tu appelles bisou magique, c'est un bisou sur les lèvres.  
_

C'était ridicule... Alors pourquoi il se mettait au dessus de Gon? Pourquoi il se soulevait sur ses mains? Parce que...Parce que... Il avait dit qu'il ferait tout pour lui. Qu'il ferait tout pour le sauver. Même les moyens les plus idiots.

 _Ça réveille les bisous! avait dit Gon._

Stupide. Et pourtant...

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Gon. Fermant les yeux. Alors qu'il avait chaud. Soudainement trop chaud. Pourtant, le corps de Gon était atrocement froid. Mais il avait chaud alors que ses lèvres caressait celles...

Glacées. Gercées. Irrégulières. De Gon.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Observant le visage figé de Gon. Qui n'avait pas frémi. Car il ne l'atteignait pas. Peu importait combien de temps, il restait près de lui, priant pour qu'il se réveille. Lui parlant. L'engueulant. Le touchant. Lui murmurant des choses qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire. Tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser.

Mais peu importait ce qu'il faisait, aucun son ne perturbait le bip bip régulier des machines entourant Gon.

Et le bisou sur les lèvres n'y avait rien changé.

Car il n'y avait que dans les contes que cela fonctionnait.

Au diable, les contes. Ses poings se serrèrent sur les draps.

Il savait ce qu'il allait faire, toujours maintenu au dessus de Gon.

Il irait le sauver. Et faire quelque chose en même temps qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps.

La retrouver.

Sa douce petite sœur.

Mais en attendant, il resterait auprès de Gon, une dernière fois avant de partir le sauver.

 **OoOoOo**

 _Maintenant qu'il observait Nanika soigner Gon depuis le souhait qu'il avait émis. Un souhait bon. Qui ne blesserait personne. Ni Aruka ni Nanika. Nanika était mauvaise que si le souhait était mauvais._

 _Il se promit que c'était la dernière fois. Personne ne lui prendrait Aruka, ne la blessera ni elle, ni son autre elle, Nanika et..._

 _Ni lui._

 _Gon._

 _Sa vue se troubla tant la lumière était vive. Mais il regardait la guérison de Gon car il ne pouvait le quitter des yeux._

 _Il ne pouvait pas quitter de ses orbes bleutés la lumière qui soignait Gon. Celle qui venait de sa petite sœur._

 _Ses deux êtres chers._

 _Sa petite sœur qui avait sauvé l'autre être le plus important pour lui, Gon. Celui avait qui il avait vécu tant de choses. Et il avait pu retrouver sa sœur, celle qui avait rendu doux des jours parfois durs dans son enfance, comme il lui avait promis, la libérant de leur famille._

Il observa Gon. Aruka s'était mise à l'écart. Laissant un autre adieu entre eux. Un vrai cette fois-ci car elle avait jugé qu'ils l'avaient trop écourté.

Cette fois-ci, après, il devait vraiment partir. Avec Aruka, l'emmener voir le monde. Voyager avec elle. Et la protéger. Il se l'était juré.

Même s'il devait se séparer aujourd'hui de Gon pour Aruka, pour Nanika, il serait toujours à ses côtés. Même éloigné. C'était ce que disait Kaito.

Et un jour, il en était sûr, leurs chemins se recroiseront.

-J'aime pas les adieux, commença Gon, c'est pour cela qu'on a voulu l'écourter tous les deux en se détournant l'un de l'autre, chacun sur son chemin. Mais Aruka s'est éloigné pour nous en donner un secret. Mais je n'aime toujours pas les adieux. Ce n'est pas un adieu...alors...

Kirua rencontra les prunelles de Gon. Qui chatoyaient chaleureusement sous la lumière du soleil.

-Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, non? sourit Gon.

Kirua hocha la tête, soudain ému. Lui non plus n'aimait pas les adieux. Surtout que cela n'en était pas un.

-Je suis désolé Kirua, je sais que tu en as marre que je m'excuse mais vraiment, je suis désolé d'en avoir fait qu'à ma tête.

Les yeux remplis de détermination firent capituler-comme toujours- Kirua qui fit signe qu'il acceptait une nouvelle fois ces excuses.

Gon attrapa la main de Kirua et la serra. C'était chaud. Et doux. Il aimait sentir la main de Gon dans la sienne. Peut-être parce que là, elle était chaude, vivante. Et plus froide. Glaciale. Ne lui répondant pas. Peu importait combien de fois, il le sollicitait.

Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Pour ne pas laisser que Gon s'occuper de cet au revoir mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

Il se sentit soudainement tiré en avant, la bouche de Gon près de son oreille.

-Tu sais... Kirua...j'étais dans l'obscurité. Je ne sais pas où. Et c'est vrai, je ne me souviens pas de grand chose...De ce que vous me disiez pendant mon coma, je me sentais vraiment seul mais...

Kirua écoutait, les yeux écarquillés, pressentant ce qu'allait lui dire Gon. N'osant y croire.

-Tu sais...si je n'ai pas fait un bisou sur les lèvres à Pamu, c'est que je n'avais pas de papillon dans le ventre pour elle. Et que le prince charmant doit en avoir pour le faire. Mais je l'aimais bien alors je voulais l'aider quand même. Mais quand je suis près de toi, ça grouille de partout...

Il fit une pause. Son souffle brûlant quittant son oreille.

-C'est toi qui m'a réveillé avec ton bisou sur les lèvres, ton bisou magique a fonctionné, je l'ai ressenti. J'en aurais eu des papillons dans le ventre si tout mon corps avait été réveillé comme maintenant. Peut-être qu'il aurait fallu que tu me fasse un bisou sur le ventre pour que je les ressente. Mais il n'y en a plus besoin. Tout mon corps est bien éveillé. Et tu sais...

Et d'un coup, Kirua, toujours figé, senti son visage être tourné face à celui de Gon. Qui apposa brusquement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Toutes douces.

Chaudes.

Comme ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, bouillonnant dans son corps. Si papillon il y avait dans son ventre, ils devaient être mort brûlé vif.

Mais il s'en fichait.

Car il n'arrivait à y croire.

C'était si spontané. Inattendu comme toujours avec Gon. Qu'il n'avait rien vu venir.

Même si à mesure que Gon parlait, son corps devenait tout frémissant.

Même si à mesure que le souffle de Gon caressait son oreille gauche, puis laissant une traînée brûlante sur sa joue, dessinant son nez et enfin...

Se posant sur sa bouche qui s'entrouvrit, inconsciemment. Avant l'impact de celle de Gon. Qui brûla son corps en entier. Il en était alors devenu tout tremblant.

Gon s'écarta un peu. Laissant son front se reposer contre celui de Kirua. Se frottant doucement. Ses yeux noisettes dans ceux bleu clairs de Kirua.

Gon lui sourit joyeusement:

-Je suis content de pouvoir le faire à mon tour où cette fois-ci, ce baiser n'a pas eu ce goût salé.

Les yeux de Kirua brillèrent. Tout retourné par la magie de ce moment où Gon lui avait donné un bisou. Avec les lèvres.

Kirua l'avait laissé faire. Car il avait été faible face à Gon.

Puis, Gon voulut expérimenter un autre bisou. Avec le nez.

Kirua le laissa faire. Car il était faible face à Gon.

Et plus tard, lorsqu'ils se retrouveront, et que Gon voudra expérimenter un autre bisou. Avec la langue.

Kirua le laissera faire. Car il sera toujours faible face à Gon.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est terminé :) C'est peut-être un peu trop guimauve x)  
**

 **J'espère que je suis restée in character, cela fait un bail que j'ai vu l'anime mais voilà, Maliae m'a dit que j'avais qu'à écrire dessus et finalement j'ai eu une idée. Au départ, cela devait juste être un remake Raiponce et la belle au bois dormant mais finalement, ce n'est devenu qu'un ingrédient de cette fic XD.**

 **Maliae, je vais lire tes fics maintenant que je me suis replongée un peu dans ce fandom. Si vous aimez ce couple, lisez ces fics (lasurvolte son nom d'autrice sur ce site). Elles sont trop bien :p J'ai eu ses extraits en primeur :P**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette scène que j'ai réinterprété à ma manière, me disant qu'il y avait obligatoirement un blanc laissé par l'auteur :p**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine :)**


End file.
